Touch of Her Lips
by Xenia-Merlo
Summary: Finding himself in a dead end of the Kira case, L calls in the help of an old reliable partner. With her ability to sense people's auras by a touch of their skin, she quickly draws the same conclusion about Light as L, though what does she sense about L?


"This is Light Yagami, the son of the chief." Matsuda introduced with a broad grin on his face as he pushed a tall girl towards Light. She was only about two inches shorter than him with waist-length, pin straight jet black hair, black bangs shielding her light grey eyes. Her skin was pale and looked soft to the touch, her face holding a calm demeanor. Light quietly examined her, scanning her from head to toe. She wore a short black ruffle skirt with a burgundy plaid blouse and thigh-high black boots. Just as he examined her, she examined him. Both teens stood face to face, and then simultaneously offered fake polite smiles. Light outstretched his hand, preparing for a formal handshake. She accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Light." She greeted, but once their hands touched, her eyes sparked with a hint of fear, quickly being brushed aside but Light took notice of it. "I am Yukiko Misaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misaki-san." Yukiko shook her head, pulling her hand away from his grip.

"I am only a few months older than you Light. You can just call me Yukiko." She replied, taking a step back. "I've heard much about you. I look forward to working this investigation with you." Light nodded in response.

"As do I." There was a silence for a while; the two simply stared at each other almost as if trying to find a secret in the other's eyes but neither let up their guard.

"She sure seems suspicious of you Light," Ryuk stated, amusement lacing his voice as he chuckled, circling the girl. "And she's got the dead eyes of a shark."

"Oh, I'll go find Ryuzaki and tell him you're here Yukiko!" Matsuda suddenly called out, spinning on her heel and running off into the depths of the large hotel suite. Yukiko simply nodded at him with a faint smile before turning back to Light, keeping her eyes locked on his until he nervously laughed.

"So if I may ask," Light began, moving to take a seat on a nearby couch beckoning Yukiko to follow him. Hesitantly she did, taking a seat beside him. "What is your relationship with Ryuzaki?" Her fake facade melted to a soft gentle and, most of all, caring smile. A sigh escaped her pale pink lips.

"He and I were partners before he began getting involved in the Kira investigation." Her lips twitched to a frown momentarily, Light took notice of this and also of how quickly the smile drew back onto her face. "I guess you could say we were really close." Slowly, she brushed her hair back with her fingers and looked up at Light, their eyes locking once more but this time he was caught off guard. Her eyes were serious, truthful and honest. "I would do anything for him, including ridding the world of that scum of the earth: Kira."

"Scary." Ryuk joked, another chuckle escaping him once he noticed Light flinch very faintly.

"I see," Light spoke once again, looking back at her without a hint of anger or deceit in his eyes. "Well then, we will be good partners."

"Indeed." She responded, raising her hand for another handshake. "Partners?"

"Partners." He accepted the gesture and shook hands with her, seeing the same spark of fear shine in her eyes once more. Though as quick as it came it was gone, and his confusion continued.

-xXx-

As Light left, Yukiko once again offered her hand in a good bye.

"So, tomorrow?" she asked, looking expectantly at him as he took her hand in a shake. Light was waiting for the look for fear to reach her eyes, but it never did instead it was a sad, knowing look plaguing the gentle grey orbs that watched him. He nodded.

"First thing tomorrow, we can start on this case." Yukiko forced a smile and nodded, pulling her hand back and waving as he left. Slowly she turned around, very aware of the presence near her, watching her.

"L!" Yukiko called out in a smile rushing over to him and holding him in a tight embrace. "It's been so long!" L grunt slightly at the tackle.

"It's only been three year Yuki-chan." He replied, petting her head affectionately, she soon let go and he led her into his work room. He took a seat a nearby couch and scooted to his edge, tucking his legs in his usual awkward fashion. "So, about Light?" Yukiko looked down, her lips twitching down to a frown as she took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"He is Kira." She stated flatly, feeling L's eyes suddenly snap up to watch her. "He feels… cold." Slowly, she chewed on her lower lip as she glanced at her hand. "It's almost as if he was truly dead. I felt some kind of strange surge of… power lust yet, emptiness." L continued to watch her, seeing slight pity spark in her eyes.

"So you also think that Light is Kira?" L concluded, pressing his thumb to his lips in thought. "You got all that from just shaking his hand?" Yukiko nodded simply, rolling her eyes as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I can tell a lot from a simple touch." She said, leaning back into the couch. "Like Matsuda." L quirked a brow in her direction. "Sweet guy, very energetic and fast at making his decisions but he's a bit stubborn. Too quick to rush into his situations and it could get him in trouble." L nodded in agreement, ushering her to continue. "Chief Yagami, strong sense of justice and a great protection towards his colleagues but he lets his emotions block his guidance." Once again, he nodded. "Aizawa is next then. He seems to be very distant but caring even though he seems quick to snap at people."

"Seems like your skills have improved." L stirred, turning towards her. "Just out of curiosity, what about me?" Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle as she turned towards him, stretching out her hand. L nodded and let their fingers intertwine, watching as Yukiko's eyes lidded closed. She was quiet for a moment until she finally spoke once more.

"Warmth." L tilted his head in confusion. "An aura of protection and kindness." Yukiko then smirked very faintly. "Though I also sense shyness, awkwardness and…" Her smirk fell to a frown as her eyes opened slowly. "…loneliness." L pulled his hand away from her and crouched back into his corner.

"Hm… Interesting."

Yukiko scooted closer to him, forcing his arms open as she nestled comfortably into his chest, taking the genius detective by surprise. L stiffened as her arms wrapped around his torso and she took in a deep breath, taking in his intoxicating scent.

"What are you doing?" She didn't respond to him. "Yukiko, this is uncomfortable."

"Just don't want you to feel lonely." She whispered, pulling herself onto his lap and cuddling closer to his chest. L murmured something that she didn't quite comprehend but ignored it as she looked up at him slightly. "What about me?" she asked, an expecting look in her eyes. "Weeeeeeell?" A very small smirk pulled on L's lips as he began.

"Well you're loud, stubborn, overly affectionate—"

Yukiko rolled her eyes and pulled out of the hug and sat beside him, firmly crossing her arms. "Alright, alright I get it!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air with an annoyed pout. "I'm not the most lovable person!"

"On the contrary," In a swift movement, he pulled her down so that her head was laying on his lap. "I don't believe I ever said that."

"Too close, Too close, Too close!" She called out after being able to feel L's breath brush against her ear. "Damn you and your strength…" She couldn't practically feel him smirking beside her. "I'm starting to think that annoying blonde girl is right and you really are a pervert." A chuckle escape his lips as he pulled up, letting their noses touch.

"Since when do you get so nervous Yuki-chan?" he asked, the smirk leaving his lips.

"Shut up…" she muttered, feeling a light pink dust her cheeks. Her hand made its way up, covering his face and pushing him away as she sat up. "I don't like people too close remember?" L nodded.

"I had almost forgotten." Yukiko stuck her tongue out at him then was suddenly pulled against someone's chest. "I didn't mean that before." She struggled against his grip but eventually gave in. "You know I could really find myself falling for you." She froze. Everything was quiet. Even their breathing seemed to pause.

"W-What?" Slowly, she turned around only to suddenly feel a soft warm feeling pushing against her lips. "Mph…M-Mph…"

Everything froze once more as L felt the heat radiating off of Yukiko's face. He was in a moment of absolute bliss. Her struggling stopped and she soon gave into the kiss, putting more force into it, giving into her temptations. They broke apart for air and both instantly looked away from each other.

"There is a 100% chance that I'm falling for you." Yukiko flushed once more at L's whispered words and simply let out a faint whimper.

"L… I-I…. u-um… I think that I feel the same wa—"

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Yukiko-chan? Do you still want that ride home?" Matsuda's voice suddenly called in from outside the hotel suite.

"Damn him…" The two detectives simultaneously murmured, then laughed faintly. Yukiko turned towards the door with a smile.

"Coming Matsu!" she yelled, trying to pull out of L's grasp. "I have to go…" she whispered, grabbing onto his arms and trying to pull them off her waist.

"You don't have to." He stated in a bored tone, turning towards the door. "She's spending the night, you are free to go home Matsuda." Yukiko wore a confused look until she heard Matsuda's reply.

"Okay then! See you two tomorrow!" His footsteps droned away as he left, leaving the two alone in silence.

"You were saying?" L urged, curious to hear the end of her sentence. With a smirk, she stood up suddenly pulling out of his grasp. She then turned around and placed her hands on either side of his face, gently capturing his lips in a light kiss before pulling away before he could respond.

"Figure it out Mister Detective." Yukiko stated bluntly, turning on her heel and heading towards L's bedroom. Once she was gone, L began to trace his fingers over his lips finding it very ironic how she could know so much with the touch of her hands yet reveal so much by the touch of her lips.


End file.
